As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
For purposes of this disclosure, an information handling system may include various types of memory such as random access memory (RAM), ROM, flash memory of a variety of types and/or other types of nonvolatile memory. Information handling system may also include one or more processing resources such as a central processing unit (CPU) or hardware or software control logic, various controllers and the like. Additional components of the information handling system may include one or more disk drives, one or more network ports for communicating with external devices as well as various input and output (I/O) devices, such as a keyboard, a mouse, touch screen and/or a video display. Controllers and drivers may also assist in operation of any of the additional components. In an aspect, one or more display devices which may be LED, OLED, LCD or other display types may be connected to an information handling system as understood in the art. The information handling system may also include one or more buses operable to transmit communications between the various hardware components such as a central processing unit, a graphics processing unit, and one or more graphics controller subsystems.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings may indicate similar or identical items.